


We Can Do It Anywhere

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M, New York Mets, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Jacob gets caught ogling Matt in the clubhouse. Matt decides to get his revenge by later joining Jake in the shower.





	We Can Do It Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I got a Tumblr request to write a Matt/Jake fic where Jake and Matt are in the clubhouse together and Matt asks, "Are you checking out my ass?"
> 
> I started writing and somehow it turned into Matt Harvey hand porn in the form of Jake wanting to get fisted in the shower. (Don’t ask me how this happened!)
> 
> This is almost in “crack fic that’s not treated as crack fic” territory, tbh!
> 
> I had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it!
> 
> Let me know what you think in a comment!

* * *

  _We can do it anywhere . . ._

_I can love you in the shower_

_Both of our bodies dripping wet_

**_Anywhere- 112_ **

* * *

Most guys in Major League locker rooms aren’t shy and they don’t really go out of their way to cover up their nude bodies if the press isn’t around. But most guys also aren’t like Matt Harvey. He struts around confidently and he actually embraces his nudity. Matt will have a completely serious conversation with someone while he’s butt ass naked. He’ll hug a teammate who’s freshly out of the shower like it’s not a big deal to him at all. Jacob is way more reserved, so he’s fascinated by watching Matt.

Of course, he also likes watching Matt because he’s attracted to him. Jake has been trying to hide his secret crush for like half a season now. But it’s getting harder and harder, no pun intended, to hide the way that he reacts to Matt. He tries to stare as slyly as he can. Jacob is  _not_  looking forward to the day where he gets caught eye-fucking his teammate, especially since he’s still in the closet. But he can just feel that it’s going to happen sooner rather than later. Still, Jake tries to be careful.

* * *

Jacob walks out of the shower and he’s tightly gripping the small white towel that’s wrapped around his slim waist. He bites his lip and he almost trips over his own feet when he notices that Matt is completely naked at his locker. The baseball Gods clearly hate Jake since Matt’s locker is now right next to his. Matt bends down to pick up his deodorant which slipped out of his wet hands and Jacob can’t hold in his gasp. Matt’s thick legs and his amazing ass are on full display practically right in front of him. Jake’s heart beat speeds up and his cheeks turn red when Matt catches him looking in his direction.

“Are you checking out my ass?” Matt teases.

Jacob stutters. “W-What? N-No! Of course not!”

“You’re so cute when you’re all flustered, Jake,” Matt tells him.

“I really wasn’t checking you out!” Jacob lies unconvincingly. 

Matt smirks. “Uh huh. Sure.”

* * *

Jake really needs a cold shower after the game. Matt was winking at him and squeezing his thigh practically the whole nine innings. When he thought that no one was looking, Matt leaned in closely like he wanted to whisper into Jacob’s ear. Instead of whispering, he flicked his tongue against Jake’s ear lobe. Jacob has been attempting to hide and ignore his erection ever since then. He makes the water as cold as he can stand it, but it’s not helping. The fact that he’s alone and nude is actually making things worse. Jake changes the water to warm and he relaxes under the gentle stream. He closes his eyes and he tries to just focus on the water that’s pelting him.

Jacob’s eyes fly open and he yelps when he feels the curtain to the shower open. He turns around and he’s not really surprised to see Matt standing there in all his naked glory. There’s a smug, satisfied grin on Matt’s face and it’s definitely not helping Jake’s dick get any softer.

“You stared at my ass earlier, so it’s only fair that I get an up-close view of yours now,” Matt says.  

Before Jacob can properly respond, Matt backs him into the corner of the shower. He whispers “turn around” but it sounds more like a command. Jake shivers as he obeys Matt’s words. He runs his fingers down Jacob’s neck and he stops when he reaches his lower back. Jake whimpers because he wants more.

“You have such a cute little ass, Jacob. It almost fits into the palm of _one_  of my hands,” Matt comments as he grabs it.

“To be fair, you have really big hands,” Jake retorts.

“That’s true. I bet that you have plenty of fantasies about my hands, too,” Matt remarks.

Jacob nods. “Yes!”

“Tell me one of them,” Matt requests.

“I want your fingers inside me.  _All_  of them,” Jake admits.

“Fuck, Jacob. You want that now?” Matt asks.

“Yes, please!” Jacob begs unabashedly. 

Matt quickly looks around for something that he can use as makeshift lube. He spots Jake’s hair conditioner on a shelf, so he grabs the bottle. Matt gently kisses Jacob on the back of his neck and he tells him to relax. He adds a small amount of conditioner to his finger as he parts Jake’s legs. Matt slowly sticks it in and then he immediately checks on Jacob.

“Does that feel ok?” Matt wants to know.

“It feels good, Matt,” Jake replies. 

He starts a slow rhythm and he adds another finger when it seems like Jacob is ready for one. Jake moans and his cheeks turn pink when he hears it echo. He has never done anything like this in a public place before. It makes Jacob feel both embarrassed and excited. By the time that Matt is three fingers deep, he starts wondering if his entire fist will fit comfortably. Jake feels full and he loves the slight burn of his walls stretching to accommodate Matt’s thick fingers. He knows that he could get off just like this, but Jacob wants to go all the way.

“Four. I need one more,” Jake pleads.

Matt is equal parts surprised and impressed that Jacob’s being such a slut for him. He doesn’t want to hurt him, so he very carefully inserts his pinky. Jake digs his fingers into the tiles on the shower wall at the sensation. Matt loves how extremely warm and tight that Jacob feels wrapped around his hand. He very lightly presses the tips of his fingers against Jake’s prostate. Jacob’s toes curl and he cries out Matt’s name. He’s glad that Matt’s body is keeping him pinned against the wall because Jake feels weak in his knees. Hearing Jacob’s sounds of pleasure are music to Matt’s ears. He doesn’t want to make Jake cum yet, so he changes the angle of his fingers.

“Are you ready for my whole fist?” Matt questions.

“I’m so fucking ready, Matt. Please give it to me!” Jacob manages to say in between grunts.

Jake takes a deep breath and he exhales when Matt finally works his thumb inside. He has imagined this moment in his fantasies a lot, but it pales in comparison to reality. Matt gives Jacob a few moments to get used to the big stretch. He spreads and flexes his enormous fingers. Jake groans because it feels like all of his most sensitive spots are being stimulated at the same time. Matt can’t believe how into this that Jacob is. 

“You’re so hot like this, Jake,” Matt compliments.

He’s hard enough to cut diamonds, but Matt is completely focused on making sure that Jacob gets off first. He curls his fingers together as tightly as he can before he pushes his whole fist deeper inside. Jake bites his lip so hard that he draws a little bit of blood. It’s maddening how good that Matt is making him feel. The water has turned ice cold, but Jacob is honestly feeling too much ecstasy to care. Matt sucks a bruise onto Jake’s neck as he thrusts his fist in and out. Jacob can’t get enough of all the pleasurable sensations that he’s feeling. He hasn’t even thought about touching his cock and Jake is pretty sure that he can get off without having to.

“I should probably make you cum before we get hypothermia,” Matt jokes.

He finds Jacob’s prostate again and this time it’s an even more incredible feeling. Matt is applying more pressure with his fingers and Jake damn near sobs. He loves watching how Jacob is completely coming undone. If they had more time, Matt would expertly tease Jake and keep him just on the edge of climax for hours. Jacob can’t say anything other than Matt’s name over and over. His body quivers as an intense orgasm washes over him. Matt holds on to Jake to make sure that he doesn’t lose his balance. He turns the water off and he helps Jacob get out of the shower once he catches his breath.

* * *

“I feel bad because you didn’t cum,” Jake says as he gets dressed.

“There’s a very easy solution to that problem,” Matt replies.

“Of course there is,” Jacob agrees.

“You can come home with me and let me fuck you,” Matt proposes.

“I like the sound of that,” Jake responds.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I really enjoy writing little PWPs like this.
> 
> Plus, Matt Harvey’s beautiful [ hands ](http://all-day-i-scream-about-sports.tumblr.com/post/164446973341/harveydegrom-matt-harvey-hand-porn) deserve to be praised in fic!


End file.
